Scotty's Wake Up Call
by darkgirl3
Summary: Kevin comes home late finding Scott asleep on the couch and has little fun. Read and Review Two guys not you're thing don't read


**AN: I don't own anything here. Read and Review.**

**Scotty's Wake Up Call**

Scotty had been waiting on Kevin to get home but after three hours he gave up and fell asleep on the couch it was almost one after all. The politics scene wasn't as bad as being a lawyer, but the nights of late working was still the same. Luckily it was Friday and Kevin wouldn't be working the weekend.

Kevin walked in the door at one thirty finding Scotty fast asleep on the couch; he smiled to himself as he set his stuff down. He'd stopped by his mom's house to give her something few hours earlier and it had taken this long to get back out the house. He went to the bathroom before coming back to the couch kneeling down in front of Scotty.

Kevin leaned in and kissed his husband hoping not to wake him, but he couldn't resist because all he wanted was for to be in their bedroom right now making love to him. However, that could wait till he had Scotty awake then again maybe he could have little fun before he woke him up; if he was careful he could work it right.

Kevin took his jacket off tossing it on the chair before pulling the cover off of Scotty. Kevin was glad that Scotty had his thin pajama pants on; slowly Kevin pulled them as far as he could without Scotty knowing. He let out a breath when he had just the head of his lover's cock exposed to him. Soon as he made sure that Scotty wasn't awake he took him into his mouth sucking making Scotty moan in his sleep. Sure most people couldn't pull this off, but Kevin had done it twice now, however, this time wouldn't be one.

Scotty woke up feeling the warmth around his cock. "Kev," he said in a half asleep voice.

Kevin didn't say anything he just sucked harder making Scotty arch up. Kevin took full advantage of it and pulled the thin pants down quickly before kissing his husband finally. Scotty didn't want to let go and held Kevin to him till they both need air. Kevin kissed his way to Scotty's bare chest. He made his way back down to the leaking cock that he was craving at the moment.

"You're going to kill me," Scotty said as Kevin returned to one the things he was good at.

"I'll stop before I do that," was the reply as Kevin took him down his throat. Scotty held his lover to him arching into Kevin's mouth creating a deep moan from the back of his throat. Kevin took advantage of his lover's weakened state and undid his pants as quick as he could, while at the same time still coaxing Scotty to his fast rising climax, "you're not going that fast," Kevin said clamping his hand around Scotty keeping him from cumming, "I'm not done with you, sweetie," Kevin said sliding his hand up Scotty's stomach making circles around his belly button.

"Kev, gotta, cum," Scotty was so close and Kevin wasn't letting him off.

When Kevin got an idea he wasn't letting go of it. "Not a chance, Scotty," he said standing up and pulling him with him, "get in the bedroom and I promise I'll finish this,"

"This isn't fair," was the reply, but Scotty followed Kevin to their bedroom pulling Kevin into a kiss as they walked backwards to their destination.

Kevin waited for Scotty to get on the bed before he climbed on it after throwing his pants to the floor. His shirt was still on though, he straddled Scotty grinding against him making them both moan in pleasure.

Scotty reached for Kevin's shirt tossing it aside when he did before pulling him back down and kissing him. "You're mine," Kevin whispered into his ear before biting down on his neck marking his husband as his. He knew it would leave a mark for Scotty's coworkers to see the next day, but he didn't care, "too damn long,"

"This morning isn't long," Scotty said

Kevin cut the rest the conversation off reaching blindly for the bottle of lube that was under the pillow; as he kissed Scotty.

They continued kissing even after they had the lube. Kevin tossed it aside before he sank himself onto Scotty. "Love you," Kevin said.

"Love you too," Scotty replied as they started a rhythm.

Scotty flipped them and decided that Kevin was going too slow; he picked up the pace slamming into Kevin as they kissed and sucked at the other's neck. They didn't want slow they wanted fast and demanding and that's exactly what they were doing.

Kevin grabbed to Scotty holding him close feeling the spot inside him being slammed into over and over. He cried out his lover's name going over with Scotty following few seconds later.

Even after their orgasms they laid on top each other still kissing.

"We gotta do this more often," Kevin said as they rolled on their sides pulling each other close.

"And they say real love is dead," Scotty said with a smile before Kevin playfully hit him.

"Mess with me and I'll grab your cock the next time we're at my mom's house for dinner." Kevin said

"Like you don't already," Scotty said back.

"Yeah, but at least I don't grope you in front them,"

Scotty shut him up quick with a kiss making them both breathless afterwards. "Stop talking," he said, "just enjoy,"

"Yes, sir," Kevin said with a smile pulling his husband closer as they faded off to sleep forgetting all about dinner.


End file.
